Technical Field
The present technique relates to the field of data processing.
Technical Background
Two or more software execution environments, such as applications or virtual machines, may be executed on the same data processing system with access to a common memory system shared between software execution environments. For some systems it may be important that the performance of one software execution environment is not held back due to another software execution environments using too much resource in the shared memory system. This problem can be referred to as the “noisy neighbour” problem and can be particularly significant for enterprise networking or server systems for example.